<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From a sorcerer to a conjurer by hmmdotjpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007987">From a sorcerer to a conjurer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmdotjpg/pseuds/hmmdotjpg'>hmmdotjpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i know sigklye stans are starving for content so if you wanna see this as sigkyle you can, kyle engages in breaking and entering, never in my life did i think id write a fanboy and chum chum fanfic in 2020 but here we are, ooc but whatever, sigmund apologizes for being an asshole, why is this over 3000 words long oh god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmdotjpg/pseuds/hmmdotjpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigmund finds Kyle in his dorm room after trying to break into milkweed, and Sigmund begins to feel sorry for the rival whom he berated oh so much in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From a sorcerer to a conjurer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmmmmmmmpfh.”<br/>
A long sigh drew out of the mouth of Sigmund as he attempted to finish his schoolwork. Emphasis on tried. The sorcerer, who excelled at performing magic, had never been very good at keeping written information in his head, and struggled with reciting said information on tests, and in this case, cohesively comprehending homework. </p><p>     Currently, he was focused on his “History of Magic” textbook, restraining his mind from wandering. The fifteen multiple-choice questions he had to answer based on the assigned reading seemed a deceivingly small task, but his quill had yet to touch paper. Due to a scheduling conflict for a shoot for his show, Sigmund had missed a day of instruction and fell completely behind, now struggling to connect the dots between learned material and new material. As he read and reread the section of his book on the forefathers of potions, he tried to ignore the temptation to call it a night and head to bed. It was all pointless, he’d never learn the material. Plus, he did have a long day of classes tomorrow, and he did have a script rehearsal for his show earlier than normal, and he did have a stack of pictures to autograph for his next live show coming up soon….</p><p>     “AUGH!” Sigmund slammed the textbook shut. “Forget it. I vill just pay somevone to do mien homework for me tomorrow morning.” He murmured under his breath. He knew that there would be at least a half dozen nerds who would kiss the ground under him if they had the opportunity to do homework for the most legendary tween wizard of all time, and he would surely find one during breakfast hours tomorrow. With another sigh, Sigmund stood from his chair and walked over to his full-length mirror.</p><p>     “Mein Gott, I look terrible,” he said, examining the bags under his eyes. It was nothing that makeup couldn’t fix, but he supposed the eyebags came from his exhausting daily routine where he never had a chance to catch his breath. Some sleep would probably do him good, he decided, before walking over to his desk once more to ready his bookbag for the next morning before he turned in for the night. </p><p>     However, before he shoved his textbook back into the bookbag, he heard a magical trill from behind him. Sigmund whirled around, only to see a quickly evaporating puff of purple smoke. To his utter disbelief, standing in the middle of his room, visible only once the smoke cleared, was Kyle Bloodworth Thomason. Sigmund froze in place as the ginger tween waved smoke from his face. </p><p>     “Queen mother, the spell worked!” He whispered, his tone growing excited. “I’m back in Milkweed! But where…am I…exactly..,” Kyle’s head darted around, his confusion growing as he scanned the room, until his eyes finally landed on Sigmund. “Oh no,” were the only words that escaped his mouth.<br/>
Apparating in and out of Milkweed was supposedly impossible, but somehow Kyle had managed to power through and materialize inside the academy, and this fact was the only thing that ran through Sigmund’s mind as he stared at Kyle.</p><p>     The two wizards stood silently, as if they were afraid the other would lunge and attack. What seemed like hours passed, although surely only seconds had. The only sound that echoed through the otherwise silent room was the ticking of a clock hanging behind Sigmund’s head. Finally, after an eternity, Kyle lifted a hand in a careful wave, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.</p><p>     “H-h-h-hello, S-“ He attempted, but was cut off.</p><p>     “Vat are chu doing in mien room????” Sigmund narrowed his eyes, and Kyle froze once more, acting like Sigmund had shot daggers out of his mouth.</p><p>     “Err….” Kyle began to sweat harder. “I was…just…trying…I-I just wanted to…” The words tumbled out of his mouth as he grew visibly more embarrassed.<br/>
“Vait, let me guess,” Sigmund put one hand up to his forehead and tapped his chin with the other. “Trying to sneak back into Milkweed in wiz ze feeble hope zat chu can convince Flan to readmit chu?” He asked, a laugh punctuating his question. Kyle’s now red face gave Sigmund the confirmation to his assumption that he needed. “Ah, chu are so funny, Kyle, chu truly never stop pushing, even zhough we both know chu vill never make it back in.”</p><p>     “Oh yes I will, just you wait and see!” Kyle stamped a foot to the floor as Sigmund continued to laugh. “And when I do, I’m going to rip the title of most powerful tween wizard right from your gloved hands.” </p><p>     “Very funny, constipator,” Sigmund feigned wiping a tear from his eyes. “Even if chu manage to get readmitted, I still have ze entire school on mien side, und from vat everyone said about chu when chu vere expelled, I’m sure zey won’t change zeir minds.” Upon hearing this statement, the color drained from Kyle’s face, and with a half-hearted scoff, he quickly shifted his gaze to his feet.</p><p>     “W..Whatever. Th-they will, you’ll see,” Kyle muttered. Sigmund’s chuckles quietly died out, and with one awkward gulp, the room returned to silence. Both knew that Sigmund was right, Kyle was known as the laughingstock of Milkweed even before his expulsion, but Kyle was unaware of just how many insults were hurled at him behind his back once he left, most coming from Sigmund himself. Even if he did return to Milkweed, it would take ages before he would be able to clean up his reputation.</p><p>     Once again, the silence in the room seemed to last for years, as Sigmund stared at Kyle and Kyle stared at anywhere but Sigmund. Surprisingly to him, Sigmund began to feel a twinge of pity for Kyle. Mocking someone without an audience always made Sigmund feel weird, and bullying Kyle without his loyal entourage of ‘dazzling fangirls’ there to cheer him on just made Sigmund wish he was as far away from Kyle. Anyone but an empty room would make this situation less uncomfortable.</p><p>     “So…uh…” Sigmund cleared his throat. He didn’t know why he was trying to strike up conversation, but here he was. “Chu.. chu made it past Milkweed’s security spell ven chu apparated in here,” He continued. Kyle tore his eyes away from the floor to look at Sigmund, wearing an unreadable expression.<br/>
“Zats……impressive,” Sigmund said, a hint of genuine awe dancing on his tongue. Kyle raised his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth curved ever so slightly into the tiniest of smiles, but he quickly dropped both in favor of a frown.</p><p>     “And? Are you going to say you could do better? What??” He asked defensively. </p><p>     “Calm down, Kyle, don’t chu know how to take a compliment?” Sigmund laughed again. “I vas merely saying zat chu … are a better vizard than I expected.”</p><p>     “Gee, when you say it like that, it sure doesn’t sound like a compliment,” Kyle scoffed and crossed his arms. “Anyway, I best be leaving now. I have better things to do than hang around someone like you,” He lifted his wand and began to recite the spell to apparate. </p><p>     “Vait, don’t go yet,” Sigmund blurted. Kyle stopped and turned to look at Sigmund. </p><p>     “What?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>     “I..before chu go, I have to say something,” Sigmund leaned on the chair behind him, propping himself up with his arms. “I……..I just vanted to say that I underestimated chu. Und I’m….sorry.”</p><p>     Kyle’s eyes became the size of dinner plates. “What?? You never apologize for anything, and I’ve known you for 10 years.” </p><p>     “Shut up und let me finish,” Sigmund spat, followed by a long sigh. “I, ze evar great und powerful Sigmund, am sorry for underestimating chu, and for bullying chu for years, und for showing chu up wiz mien magic in front of your so-called friends. Zere, are chu happy?” He stared at Kyle, his arms extended at his sides. Kyle stared at him blankly for a moment.   </p><p>     “Well, I guess that’s as close to a real apology as I’ll get from you, so I suppose I accept,” Kyle said, although his statement sounded more like a question rather than a solid answer. “T-thank you, I guess.”</p><p>     “Good, I mean, cool. Vatever,” Sigmund felt the awkward tension in the room lift slightly but cursed himself for not delivering his message more tactfully. Deep down, he was sorry for treating Kyle like his personal punching bag for so long, but his pride was too great to truly formulate an apology, and Kyle was still his rival. </p><p>     “I-Is that it? Anything else to say? Or should I leave already?” Kyle raised an eyebrow. </p><p>     “Kyle, relax already, I’m not going to hurt chu,” Sigmund said exasperatedly, and the ginger wizard eased up a bit. Sigmund, never the one to miss an opportunity when it stared him straight in the face, continued. “Zere is one zing, but chu are going to laugh.”</p><p>     “I wont laugh, whatever it is,” Kyle said, injecting a bit of sympathy into his tone, while still sounding like he didn’t fully trust Sigmund.</p><p>     “Chu vere always good wiz books und ze homework vile I excelled wiz actually casting ze spells,” Sigmund noticed Kyle’s eyes narrowing again when he said this. “Zis is embarrassing for me, don’t look at me like zat, anyway … can chu help me wiz mien homework?” He winced and tried to read Kyle’s expression.</p><p>      “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Kyle said flatly. “Weren’t you the one who always mocked me for always having my nose stuck in a book, and the one who threw one of my textbooks into the bog on a trip? Not to mention all the times you berated me for sucking at spell casting when I did so well in memorization of incantations? No way.” </p><p>     “Fine, its not like I need chu anyway,” Sigmund said indignantly.</p><p>      “Although…….,” Kyle brought a hand to his chin. “You must be really desperate if you’re asking, and I quote, ‘ze worst wizard in ze world’ for help.” Sigmund winced, remembering the time he had thrown that phrase at him. “I changed my mind, I’ll help you, but only because I finally get to show you up. It’s not everyday that my rival, I guess, comes crawling to me for help,” Kyle now wore a smug expression.</p><p>     “Ha, ha, very funny. Just help me already,” Sigmund picked up his textbook from the floor, where it had fallen when Kyle appeared, and flipped it open to the pages he was assigned questions on. As he pulled a second chair to the desk, Kyle walked around the dorm room, examining every inch of it.</p><p>     “This room sure hasn’t changed much since I moved out, that’s for sure,” He ran a hand along the large mahogany shelf that held various stacks of papers and books, along with a clutter of merchandazzle. </p><p>     “Ja,” Sigmund said absentmindedly. He remembered the brief year when he and Kyle were roommates. The two had genuinely been friends for that short period of time, inseparable, really, but once Sigmund became a tv star, he couldn’t be seen hanging out with the awkward, weird wizard who failed at casting spells correctly. The two had a fallout and Kyle became the object of Sigmund’s bullying. Kyle had transferred into a new dorm room after that, and the second twin bed in Sigmund’s dorm hadn’t been occupied by anyone since Kyle left. </p><p>     Kyle picked up a picture frame and examined it. The gold-colored frame held a newspaper clipping of an article discussing Sigmund’s rise to fame, but it originally held a photo of both Sigmund and Kyle outside of Milkweed, both wearing grins and holding two thumbs up. Sigmund turned his head and saw the frame in Kyle’s hands. The picture that previously resided in the frame had been thrown out years ago, right after Kyle moved out of the dorm room, and Sigmund hadn’t given it a second thought until now.<br/>
Frowning slightly, Kyle looked to the desk, and quickly fumbled with the frame upon seeing Sigmund watching him.</p><p>     “I found ze pages I needed..,” Sigmund said quietly, and Kyle sped over to the desk. </p><p>     “Oh, history of magic, that shouldn’t be too hard,” The two wizards took their seats and Kyle skimmed through the questions assigned.  </p><p>     And so they worked through the questions, Kyle offering detailed explanations for any questions Sigmund had, and Sigmund slowly but surely understanding the text. At first, Kyle seemed to want to get everything over with, but he became passionate about teaching the history of potion making, and he became fueled by interest to help, not spite and arrogance. Of course, being the chatterbox that he was, Sigmund managed to accidentally derail their conversations multiple times with stories of his own mishaps with potions, and while it may have delayed his instruction, his stories were always entertaining to Kyle, and the stories often ended with a fit of giggles from both wizards. At the end of about an hour of Kyle’s help, the information from the textbook began to click for Sigmund.</p><p>     “So, keeping that fact in mind, what do you think the answer is?” Kyle gestured to the last question. </p><p>     “C!..It is C, right? Or wait no..” Sigmund exclaimed with confidence, before quickly overthinking his answer.</p><p>      “No, you’re right, it is C. Look, you’re getting better, you didn’t even need my help for that one, or the last few!” Kyle lightly clapped Sigmund on the back encouragingly, and an actual smile grew on his face. Sigmund quickly scribbled the last answer on his paper, and he looked to Kyle, grinning as well.</p><p>     “I am!” He looked back at his paper. “But I could not have done it wizout chur help. Zank chu, Kyle,” Sigmund extended a hand to Kyle, offering for him to shake it.</p><p>     “Oh, uhhh, you’re welcome,” Kyle reached to shake, but pulled back. “..but I’m sure you would have figured it out on your own eventually. You are Sigmund the sorcerer after all. I’m just…me. The constipator,” He sighed. </p><p>     “Don’t say zat, I would have been completely lost wizout chu helping me,”  Sigmund said sympathetically. “Like I said earlier, chu are smart und not zat bad of a wizard,” He placed a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle looked up from the floor, where his eyes had wandered once again, and turned his gaze to Sigmund.</p><p>     “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but you’re honestly not all that bad once you strip back the many, many layers of spite and narcissism.” Kyle said.</p><p>     “Vow, zanks for that vonderful compliment,” Sigmund feigned a tone of hurt, and drew his hand back to hold it to his chest, as if insulted. “Chu aren’t zat bad churself, ven chu aren’t evar so rudely breaking und entering.”</p><p>      “Hilarious,” Kyle scoffed with a laugh. “Well, its getting late, I better be getting back to Galaxy Hills,” He stood from his chair, and Sigmund did the same. “Tonight…was weird, I wont deny that, but it was also kinda nice to talk to someone who actually listened and didn’t try to rope me into a harebrained scheme, even if that someone is my rival.”</p><p>      “About zat,” Sigmund scratched the back of his neck. “Kyle, I truly am sorry for vat I did to chu in ze past. I mean it,” Now it was Sigmund’s turn to look at the floor.</p><p>      “Wait, that wasn’t just a joke?” Kyle looked shocked. “I guess that explains why you didn’t immediately try to drag me into the middle of the great hall so you could mock me in front of everyone.”</p><p>      “Ja, but mein apology comes more from ze heart zis time. Back ven we vere still friends, I treated chu terribly just to seem cool, und I know zat was wrong. I should not have sacrificed our friendship for mein popularity,” Sigmund’s tone was genuinely guilty and sympathetic, and Kyle listened to every word he said carefully. “Chu vere obviously hurt by mein actions und at ze time, I didn’t care. I bullied chu away, und persisted after chu got real friends, just because I vanted to impress people, und because I lost ze only real friend I had evar had, so I didn’t vant chu to have any either.” </p><p>     “I-“</p><p>     “No, I’m sorry. I should have acted better, but I vas dumb. I do miss the old times, back ven ve vere so very close, und before mien show began. I..miss chu. Talking to chu here, tonight, alone, reminded me of zat,” his eyes shot over to the gold picture frame, and Kyle’s eyes followed as well, before both returned to stare at each other. “I truly am sorry, from ze bottom of mien heart.”</p><p>     Kyle said nothing.</p><p>      “If chu don’t vant to accept mein apology, I understand. I vouldn’t trust me either. But if chu do, I vould always be happy to call Kyle the conjurer mein friend once again.”<br/>
For what seemed like the millionth time, the dorm room turned silent. Sigmund silently cursed himself for blurting out a mishmashed apology like that. He should have just kept his mouth shut, he thought, until Kyle finally spoke.</p><p>      “I won’t say that I’m 100% ready to trust you after everything that happened, but I’m willing to give you a second chance if what you said was true,” Kyle said, voice quiet. “I miss the old days, too. I know we used to be closer than anything, and even if we can’t go back to that, I know that you can be a good person. </p><p>      “Let’s try again, Sigmund,” He said, and with a small but determined smile, he stretched out a hand. Sigmund beamed back, and eagerly shook it.</p><p>      “Oh, excellent!” Sigmund said eagerly. “I vas so vorried that chu vould just spit in mien face und leave.”</p><p>      “There’s still time to do that, if you don’t stop shaking my hand so hard,” Kyle said, wincing, and Sigmund quickly let go.</p><p>      “Sorry, media stars are supposed to have a strong grip,” Sigmund laughed nervously. </p><p>      “I best be getting back now, for real,” Kyle picked up his wand, which had fallen to the floor. “Maybe I’ll see you around once Flan finally readmits me?”</p><p>      “Yes, maybe the constipator will manage to get himself back in one day,” Sigmund teased, and with a wave and a puff of purple smoke, Kyle disappeared from the dorm room.</p><p>      Sigmund watched the empty spot where Kyle once stood, before returning to his desk one last time. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a parchment with the words 'Milkweed Admittance' scrawled at the top. Filling out Kyle's name for the space labeled 'wizard name', Sigmund decided that being on the Young Wizard's Fellowship Board did have its perks sometimes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty to anyone who got to the end of this! I am not an experienced writer, so I'm sorry if this was a mess, but I greatly appreciate anyone who read it. If you wanna see more fbacc stuff of mine, check out my tumblr and insta, both under the same name as my user here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>